Perfect
by Loony-1995
Summary: Dads are never easy. Two best friends discuss their own, realising they have each other to help cope. Song-fic: Perfect - Simple Plan.


Perfect – Simple Plan  
Lyrics are _Italic._

_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan__  
__And do you think I'm wasting my time  
Doing things I wanna do_

A blond haired young man sat besides his best red head friend.  
'We haven't spoken in such a long time; he always wanted me to follow in his footsteps. To be a death eater, I never agreed with that though,' Draco broke the silence; the best friends lay beside each other in the Burrow's large garden, hiding from the red head's family. They would be killed if anyone _ever _saw them. A Malfoy and a Weasley best friends. Never!

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

'I don't like him but he is my dad, I love him...I have to,' he shrugged 'I just wish he could, just at least, try and understand me,'

_Can't pretend that I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

'At least yours doesn't want to make you _exactly _like he is...but my mum doesn't care at all,' laughed Draco, 'she would hate it if I was a death eater,'

'Yeah, you're mum is great; she doesn't care about us being friends,' Draco's mum had found out the boys were friends early on, and accepted their friendship with happiness. She didn't want a dark son.

_Cause we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect  
Now it just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect_

'But I just know that he can't accept that I'm good, not like him... I just want his approval...he just wants me to be perfect...something I can't be,' added Draco in a whisper.

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
And you know you use to be my hero_

'I used to look up to my dad, think he was really cool. I wanted his job and everything,' said Ron, the two friends laughed. They had so much in common, does it matter what their families' history is?

_All the days you spend with me  
Now seems so far away  
And its feels like you don't care anymore_

'He was so relaxed when Voldermort wasn't around, he would play with me...talk to me. I want that Dad back. You know? The care free one, now I get the Dad who just wants to make me something I could never be. A death eater,'

'Yeah...not that my dad wants me to be a death eater,' Ron added quickly, Draco smiled.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I never gonna be good enough for you_

'I hope he doesn't want me to be like him, but,' Draco shook his head, 'I don't think that will happen. We have Voldermort at our house for Merlin's sake,' Draco's voice rose in anger towards the end of his sentence, but it didn't matter, they were on the edge of the Weasley's fields, no one would ever hear them out here.

_Can't stand another fight  
And nothings alright_

'The last time we talked, was when I was yelling at him for throwing Percy out. All he did was get a promotion and my dad yells and him, and orders him to get out. Bastard,' snarled Ron, remembering that day.

_Cause we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect  
Now it just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect_

'I'd love it if I could go back in time, and sort out our differences. Make everything okay between us." sighed Draco, the anger had vanished; it was replaced with despair. Ron nodded silently, he always agrees with the blond, except what Quidditch team is better. Surprisingly they both agreed what house is better. Slytherin.

_Nothing gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing gonna make this right again_

'We had another fight again. Can't even remember what it was about, something stupid I guess, but he called me some horrible names. Mum wasn't there to defend me, he nearly hit me,' Draco's eyes start to fill with tears but he won't cry; he won't let his dad win.  
'Twat. Don't worry, mate. One day we **will** get him for everything he has ever done to you. Yeah?' Draco blinks in agreement, he needs Ron. Ron is his support, best friend, defender and brother. What **would** he do without him? The answer is too depressing for Draco to even think about. He wouldn't have made it through year 2, if Ron wasn't there for him.

_Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe, it's hard just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

'Dad, just ignores me. I'd ask him a question, no answer. I stopped trying. One day he will see what a great person he ignored,' said Ron with a smile. The two mates chatted about lighter topics, until the sun ignited the sky with a passionate red fire. The boys went their separate ways, anticipating the next time they can talk, be friends and be themselves.

_Cause we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry, I can't be perfect  
Now it just too late  
And we can't go back_

_**I'm sorry, I can't be perfect.**_


End file.
